Thirty Years Later
by Superfloxes
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the show Bubble Guppies was cancelled. The actors of the show, the Bubble Guppies themselves, have not stood the test of time and have long torn apart. Deema's determined to get the friends back together again, even when the worst happens.
1. Bub-Bub-Bubble

**Author Notes: Do you like shipping? Then you won't like this story. Even beyond the typical Golly, Doby and Noona, I think I about sink every combination possible.**

 **The closest this story has is a little Neema, but even then it didn't work out.**

 **And if you don't like depressing moments involving characters you like... ow...**

 **The Guppies, especially as adults, are out-of-character? Very much intentional. Especially for the likes of Molly and Oona.**

 **Plus a lot of swearing. Really, a lot. This is a very different Bubble Guppies story, people.**

 **This story was inspired by 'BoJack Horseman'. If you've seen it, you may be able to make connections with the characters. Also, some inspirations come from Aviator's MLP song 'Friendship'.**

 **Rated M for coarse language and adult themes.**

 **CHAPTER ONE - BUB-BUB-BUBBLE**

'Alright, that's a wrap! Break time everyone!'

Molly placed her microphone on the snack table. She sighed in relief, and smiled. She watched the person behind the scenes moving the set around.

'Today's episode is going so well!'

Gil stood next to her, sipping down a provided box of apple juice. He leaned against the table confidently.

'Tell me about it. I can not wait for the popcorn storm!'

Deema remained on set, in front of the camera and in the middle of the light.

'No! We must keep rolling. I was so into it. We cannot stop now!'

She continued to overdramaticly be herself even as the set piece she sat on was being pushed away.

'Wait, no! It's too early. I need that spotlight...!'

Molly and Gil couldn't help laughing. He began chomping on a piece of carrot.

'She's really happy considering the show's ending.'

Molly's eyes widened. 'Do you think she knows?'

'Uh... I don't know. She's never mentioned it.'

* * *

Goby read the script to make sure he had his lines memorised.

'Alright. A story with Oona. Easy.'

'Reading the script, Goby?'

He jumped as he heard Oona's voice. She was dressed as a farmhand.

'Are you okay with doing a scene with me later today? I know being filmed makes you nervous.' She said.

He chuckled. 'It'll be fine. I've been doing it for four seasons. There's not even much more to go through.'

The film crew moved to the next set to prepare shooting.

'Wow. You've really come far since the beginning. You could hardly talk while filmed, let alone act.'

'I think it was your enthusiasm on camera that kept me going.'

* * *

Nonny sat at a desk, writing on the paper work. He knew there was less paper work than normal, and he knew why.

Deema swam up to the table, and peered over the work. She didn't understand a word, other than 'Ms Swimmer' obviously meaning her, but she enjoyed watching Nonny know what he was doing.

'Are you excited for the popcorn storm?'

He chuckled. 'Of course. Are you?'

'You have to ask?' She drew her attention to his smile. 'Wow. I forget you smile way more off the set.'

He wrote down his signature. 'I get told that a lot. It's hard not to smile when I see you so happy despite what's happening.'

Her happy expression disappeared in favour of a surprised and concerned one.

'Wait, what's happening?'

His smile faded.

'The show's ending after the next few episodes.'

'Wait **WHAT?!** '

'No one told you?'

Expecting her to cry about it in an over the top way, he was surprised to see her smiling.

'Well, might as well make the most of it I guess. I don't care if this show ends right now. As long as we're all still friends, who cares? My friends are all I care about.'

He had to smile.

 **Author Notes: 'As long as we're all still friends, who cares?' Ever heard of tempting fate, Deema?**

 **Just a short calm before the storm. The other chapters will be longer, and show off that M rating as things get a lot more adult and cynical. Consider reading the second chapter before you decide to keep reading or not.**

 **I wanna establish the situation and the behind-the-scenes personalities of the Guppies before the hell sinks in.**


	2. A Princess is Loyal

**Author Notes: This chapter more represents the tone of the rest of the story than the first one.**

 **Remember Mia? Remember how adorable the ending to that episode was? She's gonna be in an interesting position.**

 **It's probably obvious, but 'Andersfin' is the family name I came up with for Molly and Mia. It's a combination of 'Andersen' and 'fin'.**

 **I made the last names go in alphabetic order in the theme song.**

 **I like the idea of naming chapters after episode titles or song lyrics.**

 **CHAPTER TWO - A PRINCESS IS LOYAL**

Molly sat on the couch. She gulped down several ounces of wine, and stared at the television screen.

'Can you guess what Gil's pretending to be?' The young Molly on screen asked her.

'What the hell do you think?! He's wearing a goddamn firefighting hat! How stupid are you?'

The theme popped - literally - up, blasting her with its repetitive energetic beat.

She groaned. 'Oh my god. Just shut up! God, what the hell were we thinking when we sang this shit?!'

Her cliffside house may have been a luxury - what with its backyard pool, glass wall view of the whole of Bubbletucky, and expensive furniture - but she lived in the house alone, almost, spending most of her time yelling at the olden episodes.

'You're just stuck in a tree. Swim down! The firefighters have better shit they should be doing.'

The two young Guppies embraced. Watching her younger self dare to show such affection towards the blue-haired boy made her want to puke. She could almost taste the bile.

'Ugh. Don't fall for him, twerp. Your relationship with that little bitch won't last. Good god. Is there another, less offensive episode? The Glitter Games? Super Ballet Bowl? ... The Sizzling Scampinis? Hell no.'

She awaited for the joys of alcohol to wash away the frustration, only to find that the bottle was empty.

'Oh god damn it.'

'Ey sis!'

Molly turned around at the sound of the familiar voice to see her little sister Mia, about five years younger at the age of thirty, staggering over to the couch.

'Was your high fun?'

Mia chuckled, and fell over the couch, not caring about how she sat.

'Fin-tastic. Such a simple way to finally feel happiness again.'

'You know our bitch of an aunt is dead, right? Isn't that enough for you?'

Molly stared at her sister as Mia cuddled into a pillow and began crying.

* * *

 _Seven-year-old Molly stood at the door of her house. Her heavy school bag rested on her shoulders, and she held a drawing of a unicorn under a rainbow. The unicorn was made of sticks and circles, and the rainbow was jagged and unbalanced, but she felt proud._

 _Yet, she didn't dare open the door, knowing who would greet her. She thought the same question she always thought - 'can I run away to Gil's house?'_

 _She took a deep breath, and entered her house. Her aunt flashed her a glare._

 _Her aunt, sister of her father, hardly looked she was part of the family, with her short blue hair. The only thing she had was the chestnut skin._

 _Molly held up her picture and tried to fake a smile._

 _'I drew this picture at school today, aunty. You like it?'_

 _Her aunt barely glanced at the drawing, before snatching it out of her hands._

 _'This piece of crap? For god's sake Molly, you can't draw for shit. Do something more productive next time.'_

 _Toddler Mia, just able to talk, watched from the couch, suckling on a lollipop._

 _'But id's a weally good dwawing, aunny.'_

 _'Aunny' ripped up the drawing, crunched the pieces into a ball, and chucked it and Molly's face. She grasped Mia's wrist, who began to cry._

 _'Shut up, Mia. ... is that a lollipop?'_

 _Mia removed the white stick from her mouth. No lollipop remained._

 _'You're not supposed to eat before dinner. And don't call me Aunny. The name's Christina.'_

 _'But dinna's so long away, and Nonny's daddy gabe id to me...'_

 _Christina stole the lollipop stick, and snapped it in two. Mia struggled to escape her tight and painful grasp._

 _'You don't deserve a lollipop, you little piece of shit! Go do something with your life...'_

 _The regular sight of her angry aunt and the sound of her sister crying once again made that escape to Gil's house all the more desirable._

 _But she couldn't leave Mia behind._

* * *

'Don't mention Aunny...'

Molly sighed. 'Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so glad that bitch of a guardian is dead, and burning in hell for what she did to us and her husband.'

Mia stared off into space and giggled.

'You know, when I'm really high and happy, sometimes I see Mommy and Daddy.'

Molly said nothing, deep in thought about what she should say. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Heeeeey Mol-leee! I've come over to pay another visit!' The excited female voice screamed into her eardrums.

Molly rested her face deep in her palms. 'God not this again... the doors unlocked, dumbass!'

'Heh heh... you know, I always forget to try that.'

The door swung open fast like a break in. Molly emitted a five-second groan at the sight of that lady standing in her doorway.

The big blue eyes, orange earrings, orange speckled tail, and, of course, the stupid 'golden cinnamon roll' style hair all pointed to just one person.

'Hello... Deema.'

Deema, with no permission granted, swam into the room, and swiftly sat next to Mia.

'Just thought I drop by to say hi.'

A young girl stood in the doorway, a big smile on her face. She shared the same crazy hairstyle and orange tail, though wore blue goggles as glasses and had green eyes and ginger hair.

'Hey Mom, can we have a Ladies' Day Out with them today?'

'I don't think Molly wants to, Ronia.'

'You don't _think_?!'

Deema pointed to the table on the other side of the room. 'We might discuss some adult stuff here. You can play on your phone over there.'

'Thanks Mom!'

Ronia rushed over to the table, and got on her phone.

'Who's the father again?' Molly asked, in a tone of not giving a crap.

Deema just glared at her.

'Just thought I'd bring my daughter along so she's not alone. I came over to say... I wanna get the band back together.'

Molly rolled her eyes and groaned.

'What, you want me to see that dickhead Gil again? I haven't seen him since that divorce for a reason.'

Deema giggled, and gave Mia a small pat on the head.

'Actually, I just talked to him, and he seems pretty excited about it. He'll be over here tomorrow.'

Molly said nothing, and thought hard about it. Deema took her lack of reaction as a good thing.

'I gotta leave soon. I gotta see Nonny.'

'... who's Nonny?'

Not feeling bothered to answer, Deema leapt from her seat.

'Well, bye-bye Andersfin Sisters!'

'Never call us that again.'

'Come on Ronia. Let's go see Daddy.'

 **Author Notes: I bet you're wondering about Ronia, especially since the father is rather obvious. I'll get to it.**

 **This story is rather Deema-centric. What can I say? She's my favourite. The other Guppies, especially Oona and Nonny later on, are very important, but Best Guppy - I mean Deema - is the one most involved with the story.**

 **So... just like the real show where I swear she gets more screentime than Oona and Goby combined.**

 **So Deema's a golden-haired optimist? Huh...**


	3. But One's Just Right

**Author Notes: You know how Oona is the cutest, sweetest thing ever? Not anymore.**

 **CHAPTER THREE - BUT ONE'S JUST RIGHT**

Goby picked up his paintbrush, and dipped it in the green paint. He brushed the paint over his canvas gently, swirling it around to form the shape of a tree's leaves.

He mixed green with a little black, and spread the darker shade over the trees where shadows were necessary.

Painting in his special work room was a wonderful calm experience.

He reached for a bigger brush.

'Where is... oh no...'

The thoughts came back to him.

 _'H-hi. I'm here to...'_

 _'Just fix the damn vase already. The Sandy bitch's coming over soon, and she will kill me if she sees I ruined her vase.'_

 _'Don't you want me to paint you...?'_

 _'From you? I don't want that shit in my house. Paint over the stain and get out.'_

 _'Is... is that b-'_

 _'Paint over it already dipshit!'_

 _'Why did she give you it...?'_

His hands shook at the thought. Her brown eyes still pierced his soul.

His phone dinged; a text message. Fortunately, his hands were the only part of him not soaked with various paint.

'HEEEEEY Gob-skis! 2 busy rite now, so just wanna say Im gettin the band back together! Wanna do it? Its Deema, BTW.'

Goby stared at the phone, and smiled. He began typing quickly.

'Hello Deema. It's been awhile. I've been meaning to talk to the others again, but I'm just too shy. I would love to see you again.'

'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thats gr8 to hear! I will be HOLU CRSP CAR'

Goby just shook his head and laughed.

There was a knock at the door. Outside, stood a lobster with a small clawful of money.

The moment Goby looked her in the eye, he grew stiff and nervous. He breathed in and out slowly.

'H-Hello Miss... Spectria... I see you want a commission.'

'That's right, Mr Giller. Our school would like a mural. A forest of school kids playing.'

'Uh... wait here. I left a brush at... a friend's place when I painted a vase for her.'

'It's fine. I can wait.'

Goby washed the stains off his arms and face, and swam down the path. His heart raced as he dreaded the conversation he knew he'd have.

He stared at the door for about a minute, struggling to reach his hand up to knock.

'H-Hi there... it's me again...'

A frustrated growl came from inside. The door crashed open, and Goby was greeted with a scary sight.

She stared at him with angry brown eyes. Her lavender hair was hardly brushed. Due to her high tail, she was still flat-chested. The right sleeve of her raggy shirt was tied in a knot, to cover up her missing right arm.

Goby gulped. 'Hi Oona.'

'Oh my god, you're still here. You painted the damn vase. What the hell else do you want?'

He yearned to place a star in her hair, to go back to sweet, adorable Oona. Instead, her voice shattered his blissful thoughts.

'I... left one of my brushes here. I kinda... need it back.'

Oona grunted, and walked away from the door, mumbling expletives as she looked for his brush.

'Here's your stupid brush.'

She tossed the brush at him with her one good arm, making sure she threw it hard.

'Ow...'

The brush hit him in the forehead. He picked it up from the ground, rubbing his bruise.

'Now get out of here.'

He played with the brush in his hands, focusing on it to relieve his nerves as he stood in place.

'Didn't you hear me, dickhead? Get outta my face.'

'L-listen... Oona. Deema texted to me earlier today.'

Oona bashed the door in her sudden fit of anger.

' **That dumbass bitch?!** She keeps coming over to my house, bitching about how she wants to 'get the band together'. Doesn't she know that I never want to _fucking see them again_?!'

Her breathing turned heavy. She almost looked ready to cry, if it wasn't for the look of death in her eyes.

'What the hell are you still doing standing here for? Get out.'

She shoved him back, and slammed the door shut.

'... thanks for my brush.'

Goby sighed, and began his slow swim back. His mind drifted.

* * *

 _The young lavender girl smiled and waved at him. She was the first Guppy he saw on the set._

 _'Hi! I'm Oona!'_

 _He wanted to respond, but struggled to get past his deathly shyness._

 _'H-h-hello. I'm... I'm Go...' His voice trailed off._

 _The young girl just giggled._

 _'It's okay. You don't have to tell me your name.'_

 _Her adorable voice gave him confidence._

 _'I'm Goby.'_

 _'Goby? That's a cute name. Are you here for the audition?'_

 _He nodded._

 _'I wanted to be the quiet smart one, since they didn't talk much, but another kid already took that role.'_

 _'I wanna be the main star. I love the attention! If not her, that drama queen character.'_

 _Goby stood in front of the judges. Listening to the voice of Oona in his head, he nailed his role._

 _'You'll play the imaginative kid. You won't get too much attention, alright?'_

 _'I'll take it.'_

 _Of course, Oona didn't get the role of the main star, or the drama queen._

 _'I... I'm sorry sweetie, but... you are the cutest little angel I've ever seen!'_

 _'I know right? Just look at her tail! Her eyes! Her hair! Her VOICE!'_

 _'You have got to be in the role of the cute one. You fine with that?'_

 _'Yep!'_

* * *

Goby smiled. He imagined that Oona, sweet little Oona, swam by his side.

'Oh Oona... why did you have to leave us?'

With his brush in hand, he swam up to the lobster lady.

'Sorry about that... it was left at Oona's place.'

'Oona? I understand. I remember that sugar pie. Something happened to her.'

'I know. I prefer to forget it.'

'Oh well... anyway, you can start the painting whenever possible, as long as you start before the end of this week.'

'Alright. Well do.'

* * *

Oona drifted into her kitchen. She felt like her arm was still there... and she wanted it back.

She opened up her kitchen drawer, and pulled out a small knife.

She closed her eyes. Unable to reach her wrist, she settled for the back of her neck.

The blood oozed out. The pain grew.

She cried.

It felt good to feel something again.

* * *

The lobster drove away, but Goby shuddered at the sight of another familiar car entering.

'Oh... just leave me alone.'

He didn't even bother to run into his house and hide. The first person to walk out was a woman Guppy a year older than him. She looked like him except for longer, more purple hair.

'Hey Gobby!'

She smirked at him.

'Hello... Tetra.'

Three other women exited the vehicle. The youngest of the four, Herring, had short pink hair and lighter brown eyes. The eldest Minnow, the only one not smiling cruelly, looked the most like him. Tilapia, the only one with a bright red tail, wore her long indigo hair in a ponytail.

Herring leaned against the car and chuckled.

'It's been a while, little bro.'

He inched towards his door, not able to take his eyes off his older sisters. Tilapia swam closer.

'What? Don't you wanna see your good old sisters again?'

'N-no...'

Tetra giggled, and followed her sister.

'Aw... listen to that little stutter. He scared to see his beloved sisters again.'

Tilapia opened the door for him. Herring rushed inside, followed by her and Tetra.

'I... I didn't invite you in.'

'Nice place you got here, bra.'

'Wow, this painting is lovely. Could use a splash of colour!'

Goby dashed inside, to see Herring dipping her hands into the red and blue paint, and rubbing it all over his forest painting.

'Herring! I was nearly done!'

'I finished it for you.'

Tetra threw around ripped pieces of his journal, savouring the sadistic glee.

'I worked long on that...'

'This shit? Pfft. This is worthless, you know.'

Tilapia sat on his couch and searched through the messages on his phone. She giggled at the hilarious messages.

'That dumbass tried to talk to you again? And look at this! Uh oh, a potential girlfriend? Wow, she freaking hates you.'

'Tilapia... that's private.'

'Don't be a whiner.'

'And she's not my girlfriend. She's a friend I keep trying to talk to. **OW!** '

Tetra whacked him across the back of the head. She laughed as he fell to the floor.

Herring ran over, and slathered his face with paint. He struggled to push her away.

'Haha! Come on, bro. Be a man.'

'Hah! Look at him. He's crying! Paaa-thetic.'

'That's it, girls. Out!'

The voice came from Minnow who stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and looking mad.

Tilapia whined. 'Ohhh come on, sis. We barely got to have any fun.'

Herring rubbed off the last of the paint onto his chest.

'Join in on the fun.'

Minnow's face turned red from anger.

'Leave my little brother alone, you bitches.'

The three sisters sighed, grunted and moaned as they left the house. Tetra offered a fist pump as she passed.

'Oh, I see. You want him all to yourself. Do your worst.'

Minnow rolled her eyes, and reached her hand to offer Goby up.

'Don't touch me...' He said as he tried to crawl away.

She sighed, and rubbed his head as gently as she could.

'I know. I was such a shitty sister. I'm sorry.'

He glared at her.

'What the hell are you planning, Minnie?'

She grabbed a white cloth from the kitchen, and washed the paint off his face.

'I don't blame you for still hating me. We were awful, awful people.'

'I'm not falling for this again. You girls have done this crap before. It's just another way to yank my chain.'

She helped him off the ground. He waited for her to push him down again.

'Our bitches of sisters won't ever change. Some people just don't change. But some do. Spectria changed big time. Oona... well, it doesn't have to be _good_ change.'

He felt her grasp around his hand. It felt soft.

'Maybe you have changed, but I don't trust you.'

'Yeah, I don't blame ya Little Fish.'

She patted his back, and playfully shoved him. Somehow, he could feel the shove had no malicious intent.

'I'll be back. I promise you I've realised how despicable I was, and I will prove it to you. Cos I love you, bro.'

 **Author Notes: Liking that F-Bomb?**

 **Why is Oona so mean now? What happened to her right arm? A sweetie like Oona cannot survive in the real world. What you see is what a cruel world shaped her into. People are unlikely to remind the same over thirty years. Some change more than others.**

 **I both hate and love breaking her like this. It's horrible, but I get some sadistic glee out of it.**

 **For those curious, Goby's sisters are named after common names of fish. I figured his family would have a theme.**


	4. Play Something Dramatic and Bright

**Author Notes: Finally, that Ronia situation will be solved.**

 **Disclaimer - I have no problems with Guppy shipping, such as the usual Golly, Doby and Noona. I just wanted to be more interesting. I prefer the thought of Molly and Gil getting together, but realism you know.**

 **This chapter kinda has Neema though. Because that ship totally isn't really unpopular or anything. I say kinda because, well, you'll find out.**

 **For the record, I have no real clue when this story is set. It's set thirty years after the show ended. It ended in 2016. So... 2046? Let's pretend trends under the water go slow, so it still feels like about 2017, okay?**

 **CHAPTER FOUR - PLAY SOMETHING DRAMATIC AND BRIGHT**

'You're finished in an hour, Mr Whitefish. You are working good.'

'... uh, yes.'

'Work on those social skills though.'

He sat in his office, and sighed. He signed every piece of paperwork he had on his desk.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling fan. Something about its blades spinning attracted his eyes and calmed him down.

He adjusted his glasses, and wished he could just fall asleep.

'Well... you certainly came to the right place, Nonny.' He stamped another piece of paper. 'Thirty years... thirty damn years...' He muttered to himself in his monotone voice that had remained with him.

Someone knocked on his office door as if they were trying to 'machine gun' it down. He jumped.

'Hey Nonners!'

For the first time that day, he smiled. All his fears disappeared at the sound of that voice.

'Come in, Deems.'

The door opened, and a little girl came rushing in.

'Daddy!'

'Ronia!'

The little girl jumped in his arms, and cuddled him. Something about her embrace made him feel warm inside.

'It's been awhile, hasn't it sweetie?'

'It's been so, so long!'

Even the look of her made him happy. She was a perfect combination of him and Deema. His favourite had to be her orange curly hair.

'Alright Ronia. Just wait outside for me. I have some adult talk I wanna have with Daddy.'

'Okay Mom!'

Ronia ran out the room. Deema pulled up a chair, and sat at his desk in front of him.

'So, while I have some free time between shooting for that new movie, I've been running around and talking to the other Guppies.'

'Have you? Man, I haven't seen them in what feels like forever. Especially Molly...'

The name came out bitter.

'You interested in getting the band back together? Molly and Gil should be meeting tomorrow.'

'Oh god.'

'Yeah. Goby seems stoked, and Oona was... Oona. So I thought I'd drop by here. You wanna?'

Another quick glance at the calming fan blades. He gave her a reassuring smile.

'Alright.'

'Woo-hoo!'

Nonny jumped back and chuckled. If there was one of them who hadn't changed at all...

'But before I leave, I just wanna ask - how did you really feel about 'that night'? You know, the night we...'

'Oh god...'

* * *

 _Nonny, about twenty-five years old, lay down on his side of the bed, trying to process what he just did._

 _Deema relaxed in her pillow._

 _'For a first time, that wasn't too bad. You didn't seem to be feeling it though.'_

 _His eyes were wide open. He still couldn't believe he just did it with someone, let alone with Deema._

 _'Don't worry. It's better than what Goby first ga-'_

 _'I do not want to know about your sex life.'_

 _Nonny stared at the wall, confused. He had felt nearly nothing the whole time. Why? He should've felt something._

 _'Hey Deema...'_

 _'Yep?'_

 _'Is it normal to feel... nothing?'_

 _'Nothing?'_

 _'Yeah. You sounded like you got a lot a pleasure, but I don't understand it.'_

 _She thought for a second. 'Are you... gay?'_

 _'No. But I'm not really straight either. I just don't feel love towards anyone.'_

 _Her eyes widened. Then, she sat up and gave him a reassuring smile._

 _'Don't worry Nonners. There's nothing wrong with being asexual.'_

 _He let her words sink in._

 _'And if you really don't wanna get it on like sharks again - '_

 _'Specist much?'_

 _'We don't have to further this relationship. Seriously, it's my fault. You consented, but I was the one who wanted this. I was the one who pushed this. Guess I just really wanted to feel it again.'_

 _He did not like the conversation._

 _'This is getting awkward now.'_

 _She patted him on the head like he was a puppy._

 _'Sorry about this. This was a bad idea from the get go.'_

 _A month or two passed, and Deema was visiting Andrea, the actress who played Princess Demanda._

 _'So then he says 'this is just not working out', and I tell him 'hey, this isn't m...'_

 _The words drowned out. They couldn't get through the haziness that clogged Deema's head._

 _She rushed to the bathroom, throwing up all the bile._

 _'Oh my god, we need to get you to the hospital!'_

 _After all the inconvenience, she finally heard the news._

 _'You're pregnant.'_

 _Deema wanted to express happiness and shock at the same time._

 _'What?! How?' Confusion was the result._

 _Andrea, after fangirling over the news, glared at her._

 _'Have you been going around without telling me?'_

 _'No! My recent-est relationship was with that lady I met the other day. I don't know how this could've hap... how long?'_

 _'About a couple of months.'_

 _She blushed. Pulling out her phone, she dialled up who she knew was the father._

 _'Hey Nonners...'_

 _'Hi... Deema. It's been awhile since we...'_

 _'Y-yeah. After that fun night...'_

 _'Oh god...'_

 _'You're a daddy now.'_

 _She waited for his response. She had an urge to inject herself with whatever doctors injected to put people to sleep._

 _'Listen Deems, I am not in the position to marry anyone. I don't think I could handle raising-'_

 _'You don't have to do it. I can do it on my own. And I will.'_

 _'You can abort the child you know.'_

 _'I ain't going to. It's my fault, and I'll face the consequences.'_

 _It took a lot of hell until she heard the words._

 _'Congratulations Miss Swimmer. It's a girl.'_

* * *

Nonny sighed. His mind struggled to come up with words to describe what happened that night.

'You jumped on the bandwagon too early.'

'I know, I know. I've jumped the gun so many times I probably picked up an STD.'

'... repeat?'

'... Ah! I mean, I don't have one, but I...'

Her face glowed red. Her hands seemingly raced around all over her body.

'A-a-anyway... I've made that mistake so many times it's a shocker only one child's come out of it.'

'That night wasn't really fun for me. I wouldn't say I hated it, but I do somewhat regret it. On the bright side, it allowed me to find out something about me.'

'Yeah! Like how I sometimes fall for women!'

She said it like everyone knew, though still turned redder.

'... again, repeat? There's nothing wrong with that, but I didn't know-!'

'Not a problem! I kinda have to explain to people sometimes that I go both ways, but I don't really mind the looks. They're typically out of confusion than disgust... A-anyway, I apologise for that night. I love my daughter, and I always wanted a family, but one started intentionally. Ronia is awesome though.'

His eyes drifted to the spinning fans, the only thing that could keep him calm.

'I'm sorry I've been mostly absent for the last tens years. I'm just not in the position to raise a child. Getting married and having children was never something I planned.'

'It's alright. It was my fault we did it so early. All my responsibility. No suing for child support either. I didn't want to punish you for my stupidity.'

'People sometimes look down on me. They think I'm a deadbeat dad who got someone pregnant and refused to take care of the child.'

'Yeah, that kinda happens when you're the man in the relationship. Trust me, I know.'

His eyes widened. He decided not to ask, realising he probably didn't want to know.

She chuckled. 'I promised a long time ago that if I ever had a child, I'd name them after you. I guess I thought 'Nonnie' or 'Nonia' was too obvious, so I went with 'Ronia'. I think it fits.'

He rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. The sun sunk behind the horizon.

'I'll be done with work soon. See you at your home?'

'Hell yeah.'

 **Author Notes: So the one pairing this story has is the very unpopular Neema. Then everyone stopped reading. No offence to Doby and Noona shippers.**

 **I tread carefully here. No, the two are not in a relationship anymore and never will be again. Ronia was an accident, but one Deema was willing to accept.**

 **What did the title have to do with this chapter? It's the two personalities. 'Dramatic' is Deema, and 'bright' as in 'smart' is Nonny.**


	5. Firefighter Gil to the Rescue

**Author Notes: Bout time we focused on Gil. It's gonna be mostly flashback as there's not much for him to do at this point, since Deema isn't in this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE - FIREFIGHTER GIL TO THE RESCUE**

 _ **TWENTY-FIVE YEARS AGO**_

 _Gil pat the head of Bubble Puppy in worry. The elderly dog lay in bed, hardly moving and whimpering._

 _'Are you okay, boy?'_

 _The dog shook his head._

 _'Come on boy. You'll be fine.'_

 _Bubbles, a female dog that looked like him but black spots instead of brown, licked him._

 _'Bubbles, get Spotty, Flame, Milly, Guitaro and Guppy Puppy. This might be the last time for the family to get together.'_

 _Bubbles ran out, and returned with her brothers and sisters, all looking like some combination of Bubble Puppy and their late mother Dottie._

 _The children gathered around. Gil gave his dog the softest cuddle he could._

 _'Bubble Puppy... just wanna let you know, if I never get to talk to you again, I love you.'_

 _Bubble Puppy licked his hand weakly._

 _Gil kept the tears in, and slid into bed. Before he could drift off to sleep, Bubble Puppy jumped onto the bed and cuddled up to Gil, his tail limping._

 _'Boy?'_

 _The look in the dog's eyes was soul-crushing. He licked his owner's face._

 _'You think this is it, don't you?'_

 _He whimpered. Gil let just one tear out._

 _'Alright, everyone on the bed.'_

 _Flame sat where the tip of Gil's tail was. Milly relaxed on the pillow. Guppy Puppy lay on his head. Spotty took up the end of the bed. Guitaro slept on his arm. Bubbles cuddled up to her father._

 _'I love you Bubble Puppy, and I always will. Nothing, even your death, will change that. Let's make your last night wonderful.'_

 _Both the boys smiled, and fell fast asleep with the comforting touch of each other._

 _'Good night, boy.'_

 _Gil woke up early the next morning. The children, except for Bubbles, had left the bed and played around._

 _He watched the five dogs play around. Flame and Milly wrestled over a doggy toy. Spotty and Guppy Puppy chased each other around the room. Guitaro, meanwhile, slept in his own corner._

 _Bubbles still cuddled up to her father, as if clinging onto whatever heat or life was left._

 _He stroked Bubble Puppy's fur. His still body was not yet cold. He smiled, chasing squirrels around somewhere else._

 _'... you were the greatest dog I ever knew...'_

* * *

Gil, doing a bit of late night gaming on his computer, heard the sounds of his dog yapping.

'Just wait for me, girl. I'm coming.'

He swam into his kitchen, to see his German Shepard dog waiting for him with her bowl in her mouth.

'Alright Poppy. I get it.'

He poured her a bowl full of dry dog food, which she promptly devoured in a matter of minutes.

He sat down with the TV remote in his hand. Poppy jumped onto his lap and yapped happily.

'You're just like your mother and grandfather, you know that? So... what are we gonna watch today? Adventure Time's always great. Mathematical! Good old SpongeBob is good for a laugh. I'm ready! Oh, Rick and Morty! Wubba lubba dub dub!'

Poppy managed to give him a look of 'you are crazy'.

'Yeah, those kind of fans are kinda annoying. You gotta any good ideas?'

His ramblings were interrupted by the sudden sound of a siren.

'Holy crap!'

He bounced from his seat and rushed to the window. He watched the fire truck, with all its lights on, zooming down the street.

'That's... my squad...'

He saw the orange glow in the distance. He didn't know what lay there, but he hoped people were okay.

Watching the truck go by reminded him of his dangerous days.

* * *

 _Gil sat in the backseat of the rushing fire truck. The alarm wailed through the night._

 _He was fully-dressed in his firefighter gear, ready to leap into action._

 _They arrived on the scene - a library aflame. The blazes licked the sky._

 _'Quick! Get the hose!' The chief ordered._

 _'Right!'_

 _Two other firefighters rushed to the hose and turned it on._

 _'Is there anyone stuck inside the building?'_

 _A Guppy mother in the group of people yelled out._

 _'My son is still trapped inside there! Please help him!'_

 _Gil heard the cry for help, and adjusted his helmet just to look cool._

 _'I'm going in.'_

 _The double door of the library had melted from the heat. He ran through the door, and into the fire._

 _The heat felt awful, but nothing he wasn't used to._

 _'Where are ya, son?'_

 _'Help me...!'_

 _He followed the sound to find a small Guppy boy under rubble, just barely not getting crushed by it. His skin was burnt in multiple spots, but nothing lethal that he could see._

 _'I'm so scared!' The boy cried._

 _Gil picked him up and carried him._

 _'It's alright son. Just close your eyes and it'll be fine.'_

 _A wooden beam collapsed and nearly hit him._

 _'I'll be out in no time.'_

 _He ran through the flames, carrying the panicked kid. He breathed heavily as sweat poured from his skin._

 _He noticed at the corner of his eye the ceiling. By instinct, he lifted the child behind his back._

 _* **SLAM** *_

 _He fell. A beam hit him right in the chest. The child, thank god, was unharmed._

 _The exit was right there, but Gil couldn't move from the pain in his chest and the beam pinning him down._

 _'Run, boy. You can make it.'_

 _The boy escaped the building, as Gil closed his eyes to accept his fate._

 _To his surprise, he woke up in hospital. The chief and the little boy seemed so relieved._

 _'Thank the stars you're okay, son. We'd almost given up hope.'_

 _Gil put his attention on the boy._

 _'Thank you for saving my life, sir.'_

 _'Heh. You're welcome._ _What's your name?'_

 _'Ash. And I'm gonna be just like you.'_

 _The young boy's enthusiasm brought a smile to Gil's face. The boy's mother waved to him._

 _'It's nearly dinner time, Ashy.'_

 _'Oh, okay Mom. Bye Gil!'_

 _The young kid ran out of the room, and embraced with his mother._

 _'You did good, Gil.'_

 _'How long will I be in here for?'_

 _'Not long. The doctor said you should fine in a few days.'_

 _'Good.'_

 _'Unfortunately, you'll have to retire.'_

 _Gil stared in shock._

 _'What?'_

 _'That beam did quite the number on your chest. From what the doctors told me, you might be fine to continue firefighting, but another injury is too great a risk. Just look at your chest.'_

 _Gil pulled down his hospital clothes to see a large scar across his chest._

 _'Oh god...'_

* * *

Poppy clawed at his tail.

'What is it, girl?'

She held his phone in her mouth.

'Oh my god... I should probably be contacting Molly.'

He glared at the phone in his hand. Just one more digit would call up his old friend.

Just... one... more...

'Hi Molly. It's me, Gil.'

'Gil?! ... uh, you coming tomorrow?'

'Yep. Deema's been going around.'

'Oh yeah, I know.'

'We haven't really met since that divorce a few years ago.'

'Don't. Remind me.'

'I look forward to seeing you and Mia.'

'Don't get too excited about her. She's doing some pretty strong stuff before bed.'

He gave an awkward laugh. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Good night.'

He yawned after finishing the call.

'About time we went to bed.'

He rested his head on his pillow, Poppy sleeping next to him. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

'Deema, if this goes badly... I _will_ kill you.'

 **Author Notes: Just a short easy chapter to let you rest for the next one.**

 **The library fire is based on the library of my school burning down. God damn, we had to much stuff in there...**

 **What kind of names are Bubbles, Spotty, Guitaro, Milly, Flame and Guppy Puppy? The names of Bubble Puppy and Dottie's puppies, of course. I might write a story involving those pups. We'll see. I only know that Spotty would be a male Dalmatian with orange spots, Guitaro would be all white and Guppy Puppy would probably be an all brown girl pup.**

 **Gotta say, as someone who adores her ageing ginger cat, writing the bits with Bubble Puppy dying was legitimately uncomfortable and depressing for me.**

 **I love you Stanley. And I always will.**


	6. Baby Baby It's All Okay

**Author Notes: This one's got a bit of a zinger. I warn ya. Oh, and it's mostly flashback.**

 **The flashbacks are fun, since most of them are 'why we are so f***ed up'. We get a double here - Molly and Mia. Oh boy, this'll be fun! Especially since it involves their just lovely aunt.**

 **CHAPTER SIX - BABY BABY IT'S ALL OKAY**

Mia rarely ever watched Bubble Guppies on her own, at least willingly. During her quiet down, she enjoyed the moving colours, beautiful music, and the lovely story.

'Baby baby, it's all okay. There's so much for us to do today. Baby baby it's all alright. The sun is shining briiightlyyy...'

Every time she watched it, it was always the same episode.

'You were such a cutie back then, sis.'

Molly stood in the kitchen, on her third beer can that evening.

'Please. That show is awful. I will not be associated with that bundle of sugary goodness on screen. Or that pussy Gil.'

'I think I prefer that Molly.'

Molly slammed the fridge door shut and crumbled up the can in her hand.

'You don't mean that. And even if you did... it's not like I give a shit.'

The younger sister shrugged.

'I know you never like to watch this show anymore, yet you still do. Why?'

The older sister grunted and plopped onto the couch.

'Because it's funny to yell at shit. Why else?'

'Well... maybe you watch the show because you miss those days. You do, don't you?'

Molly's silence was the only answer she needed.

'Every time I watch this show, it makes me so happy. I almost forget the bad times.'

Molly felt hypnotised by the episode. For once, it gave her good memories.

* * *

 _Young Molly could not sit still in the hospital waiting room just outside her mother's room._

 _'I'm gonna be a big sister, Daddy! I'm gonna be a big sister!'_

 _Her father, hair purple and tail the same blue swirly pattern, held onto her wrist to stop her from running around the room._

 _'Calm down, angel. Don't wanna get too excited. You might faint.'_

 _'I can't help it Daddy! Is it gonna be boy? Or a girl? Is it gonna look like me? Or you? Or Mom?! I can't believe it.'_

 _Gil, who sat next to her, watched her energy in shock._

 _'Huh. Never thought I'd see Molly this excited. Usually it's me or Deema.'_

 _The other Guppies also waited with her. Deema, due to a lack of other seats, stood at the other end of the room._

 _'Momma told me she only wants one. That's not a problem! I'll have one of my own!'_

 _Nonny, who lay on the carpet next to her, raised an eyebrow at her._

 _'Don't you think it's a bit early to make plans?'_

 _'I'll make it happen. Don't have any doubts. I will name them after you, you'll see.'_

 _Goby was less excited. He wanted to celebrate, but his own family was strong in his mind._ _Oona noticed._

 _'It's your sisters, isn't it?'_

 _'I know Molly won't end up like them, but my sisters aren't people I can forget in a moment like this.'_

 _A nurse emerged from the hallway._

 _'Congrats Marty Andersfin.'_

 _'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!'_

 _Molly broke free from her father's grasp and ran down the corridor._ _Another nurse stopped her charge._

 _'Your mother is resting. Come with me.'_

 _Molly followed the nurse into another room away from the other patients. The nurse sat her down while her friends stood outside, looking in through the glass window._

 _The nurse entered from another room, and came back carrying a small baby girl with pink hair._

 _'Her name is Mia.'_

 _'A girl!'_

 _Molly rested the baby wrapped up in a blanket in her arms._

 _'Hi Mia. I'm your older sister.'_

 _'Ah ha ha. Baa-aaa. Wee-hee!'_

 _The sound of crying filled the room. It didn't come from Mia though, as she smiled and giggled._

 _'... IT'S SO... **BEAUTFUL**!'_

 _Deema cried over-dramatically against the glass, met with confused looks from the others. She embraced a non-consenting Nonny._

 _'Help...'_

 _'... she's... **ADORABLE**!'_

 _Molly giggled._

 _'Wah-ah-ah...!'_

 _The sudden cry from her sister alerted her._

 _'Shhh... baby baby please don't cry. Just listen to me sing this lullaby. Big sister's here and she loves you so. Close your eyes and off to sleep you go...'_

 _Mia stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. The picture was so cute even kittens would be jealous._

 _'I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU MO-O-OLY! **SOOO... HA-A-A-A-PY!** '_

 _Having devolved into a wailing snivelling wreck, it was not Deema's most appealing image._

 _Gil rolled his eyes. 'I told you guys bringing her was a bad idea.'_

 _Oona dragged her away. 'Come on Deema. You can let it all out outside. The baby is sleeping.'_

 _Molly didn't care about her friend killing the mood. She just cared about the baby girl in her arms._

* * *

'Can we go to bed, sis?'

Molly, for the first time in a while, smiled.

'Alright. I'm getting a bit tired myself.'

Mia collapsed into bed. Molly playfully scuffed her hair.

'Looking a little forward to seeing that dickhead again. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun. Right Mia?'

'Maybe.'

The little sister opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a needle.

'Holy shit, is that heroin?'

'Yeah, and it's pretty strong stuff too. ... can you do me a favour?'

'Ugh... what?

'When I inject this into me, can you sing to me the lullaby? I really like it when you sing that.'

She sighed. 'Alright, just cos I love you.'

Mia touched the framed picture of her parents she kept on the drawer.

* * *

 _'I don't know how to say this, but I have to rip the bandage off.' The strange man told them._

 _Mia was only five, and confused at his words._

 _'What? What happened to our parents?' Molly asked him._

 _'There was a shooting at the Outdoors Restaurant, where your parents were going for the night.'_

 _Mia hugged the tail of her big sister._

 _'About ten people lost their lives. Your parents were among those who died.'_

 _Mia understood the words, but not the implications. She stared in horror as her older sister weeped._

 _'Your aunt will take care of you. We are so sorry for your loss.'_

 ** _YEARS LATER..._**

 _ ***SLAP*** Her aunt slapped twelve-year-old Molly across the face. The young child fell to the floor and cried._

 _'Christina... I'm sorry.'_

 _'Sorry doesn't cut it, bitch.'_

 _Mia didn't even know what her sister did, but knowing her aunt, she probably just asked for a lollipop._

 _'Mia! Get over here right now!'_

 _Christina dragged her by the arm, her grip so tight her nails dug in and caused Mia to bleed._

 _'I saw you trying to run for Leo's place again. How many times must you be told you must not run away from home?'_

 _'But... but Nonny's daddy is a nice guy. He always gives me a lollipop, and he lets me stay with his son. Nonny's a weally weally nice kid.'_

 _'Nonny? My god... I'm not letting you hang out with such an autist. You'll turn out to be just as anti-social as him.'_

 _'Hey!'_

 _Christina dropped Mia and turned to the girl who yelled at her._

 _'You trying to talk back to me?' She stared down her eldest niece with a deadly glare._

 _'Nonny is a great friend! I don't care if he has social difficulties. He's really smart and I will always be his friend.'_

 _'Your friends? You mean that coward Gil? That idiot Deema? That wimp Goby? That harmless Oona? That autistic Nonny? Your friends are worthless.'_

 _'SHUT THE **HELL** UP! My friends are **not** worthless!'_

 _No one in the room could believe her sudden language as Molly reached her boiling point._

 _'What the hell did you just say to me?'_

 _Molly did not respond. All she did was brace herself._

 _'You are coming into my room, you little piece of shit. I'll make sure you learn never to use that language again.'_

 _Mia waited on the living room couch for her older sister. When Molly finally came out, she had a black eye, bloody nose, and bruises all over her face._

 _'Are... are you okay sis?'_

 _Molly grunted. 'What does it look like? I swear, I hope that **bitch**_ _dies someday.'_

 _Mia still couldn't believe the words coming out of her sister._

 ** _YEARS_ _LATER..._**

 _Teenager Mia wondered away from the school grounds. She may have still been in the fences, but she knew fully well she had long left the areas she was allowed to be in._

 _'Hey Mia.' A boy's voice called to her._

 _'Barry?'_

 _Hiding among the bushes far out of sight, a snail boy from Grade 12 had his own interesting set up with needles spread along a small desk._

 _'Woah. Are those...?'_

 _'Drugs? Yeah, I gotta a little side business here, see? You want something?'_

 _In her mind, she debated over buying something or calling the cops._

 _'Got anything that erases awful feelings?'_

 _He handed her a needle._

 _'Heroin might be what you desire. This business is risky as hell though, so it'll cost ya a lot.'_

 _'My family is rich thanks to my sister's success. I can afford anything.'_

 _'You're Molly's sister right? Man, she was my favourite growing up.'_

 _'Not anymore...'_

* * *

Molly cringed as her sister stabbed the needle through her own skin and into a vein.

'Sing to me, sis...'

' _Baby baby please don't cry. Just listen to me sing this lullaby. Your big sister's here and she loves you so. Close your eyes and off to sleep you go_.'

Mia had long fallen fast asleep.

'Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy...' She murmured in her sleep.

'I love ya too, Mia. Goodnight.'

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

Molly woke up with a start. For once, she woke up feeling happy.

'My god... I almost can't wait to see Gilly again. Wouldn't you agree Mia?'

Mia was still very fast asleep. Molly chuckled.

'Come on Mia. Gil should be arriving soon.'

She slept like a rock, not moving at all.

'Those drugs do a bit of a number on ya again?'

She shoved her, then rolled her over.

'Come on, Mi-'

She placed her hand on her chest, and felt nothing.

'Mia?'

Molly's heart skipped a beat.

'Mia... Mia?'

* * *

Gil waited at the door, knowing it was unlocked but not wanting to anger her.

'It's me. Gil. Gil Davish. Gilly. I just wanted to say... hi.'

The door opened. Molly stood there, tired and her eyes red.

'Woah. You look a bit... out of it.'

'Screw you too.'

'I see you've been crying. That happy to see me, huh?'

She growled.

'You can go screw yourself, now.'

He held his arms up in defence.

'Hey hey hey... I'm sorry. I just don't understand what...'

'MY SISTER _DIED_ THIS MORNING _YOU **DUMBASS**_!'

He jumped back. His mind, previously filled with happy thoughts, turned blank.

'Oh, how was I supposed to know? You're getting pissed at me for something I didn't know.'

'Well SOR-REE for getting pissed after my sister died! _You're_ clearly the victim here.'

'You-but-come on, I never said that. It's awful that your sister died. Just don't take it all out on me, bitch!'

'Maybe you shouldn't get so pissed off when I'm in shit mood over something like this.'

'I should've known. I should've KNOWN this would end badly.'

'It wasn't my plan.'

The door was slammed in his face. He fought back the temptation to knock it down. He leaned against the door, and let the anger sink away.

'Oh... shit. That's not how I wanted that to end at all. Maybe I should... come back later. If she wants to see me again...'

 **Author Notes: I'm not afraid to kill anyone. That's all I'll say.**

 **So what their aunt Christina said about Nonny? That will be further developed in another story, that'll be a prequel of sorts to this one that goes into more detail about the flashbacks.**


	7. Flutter Guppies' Realm

**Author Notes: Damaging Oona like this is both really fun and really, really awful.**

 **No flashbacks this time, so it's a little bit shorter.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN - FLUTTER GUPPIES' REALM**

'What the hell do you...?' Oona saw Deema standing at her door with the dumbest smile ever. 'You again?! I thought I was done with you.'

Deema left herself in, slipping past her right.

'I've talked to everyone now, and you seem to be the only one totally against this reuniting thing. I thought that we should hang out, you know.'

Oona closed the door, and didn't bother to turn around.

'Get it through your thick skull, dumbass. I don't want to see you, or the others, ever again.'

Deema instead sat on her ageing, teared couch. She noted the decor of the whole room was old and breaking.

'Why not?'

Oona gave no reply.

'Come on, sweetie. I know you don't like me. I'm not _that_ stupid. But I just wanna talk. Sit down with me.'

In defeat, Oona settled next to her, but turned her head away.

'See? Now we can have some girl time. Remember when we did that?'

Oona grunted. She scratched at the couch, causing stuffing to come loose.

'No. Why should I?'

'Cos those times were the best! We'd sit around, chatting for hours about baby animals. Maybe watch some Adventure Time or SpongeBob. So much fun!'

The purple-haired woman had the strong instinct to grasp the idiot by the throat and not let go.

'Why the hell do you keep coming over? I hate you. I hate so much I want you to burn in hell for all eternity.'

'I know you don't like to see me, but I know you don't really _hate_ me. Maybe you're an asshole and you hate everyone else, but not me. I would've had to deal with a fun restraining order if you did.'

'How funny.'

Deema looked around the room. The wallpaper peeled off. The few pictures frames were all wonky. One of the windows even had a big crack.

'Remember those great times we had on the show together? I can't decide which one is my favourite. Like, when we gawked over those baby animal books before that cyclops found us. Or that duet we sang when we washed our hands. Or that other duet we did in that Lord of the Rings thing we did. You know, Flutter Gup-gup-guppies realm? Flutter gup-gup-gup-gup-guppies!'

Oona flashed a glare at her. She shuddered.

'That's a... that's a good death stare you got there.'

'For good reason.'

The blonde Guppy wrestled with the urge to have a 'cuteness overload' freakout over her voice. Even if the voice sounded different, it still had the cuteness to it.

'I guess you don't want to talk about the good old days, huh? Fine. I just have a question to ask - what did you do with that cute little star? It was so iconic.'

'I tore apart that little piece of shit years ago.

' _What_? Why?'

'It was childish.'

Deema placed her hand on Oona's lap, who responded by crushing her hand with her fist.

'Ow... okay, so no contact.'

'Why the hell are you still here?'

'Because you were my best friend back then. When we were on scene together, I loved every second of it. You did too. That kind of joy doesn't get past me.'

'I was a stupid child back then.'

'No you weren't, you were...' She gasped. 'Oh my god!'

The back of Oona's neck was covered with dried bloody cuts.

'What the hell happened to your neck?'

'None of your business.'

'Uh, yeah it kinda is. I think people have the right to be concerned when their friends _have slit necks_. Do you need help?'

The lavender-haired Guppy clambered up from her seat.

'I don't need help from someone like you.'

'Oona, please, listen to me. I'll help you any way I can.'

Oona grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front door.

'Get out.'

'What?'

'I said, get out.'

Deema crossed her arms.

'It sounds like you need help.'

'I don't need help from anyone. You're all assholes. Every single one of you.'

She opened the door, and motioned with the one arm she had.

'Now get the _fuck_ out of my house.'

The harsh tone in the voice took Deema aback. The glare she got reminded her of a snake.

'I am coming back later. And you know that. I'm not gonna let some F-bomb change my mind.'

'Do as you are told.'

She was shoved outside, and the door closed on her. The doorknob didn't turn.

'I don't want to see you like this. I don't expect you to stay the exact same after thirty years, but I need that sweet Oona back in my life.'

'Consider her _dead_.'

Oona, figuring that the idiot awaited on the door for her to unlock it but not caring, swam into her room.

Her room had clothes in messy piles, chipping walls, non-existent windows and a dangling ceiling light.

'I am done with this shit.'

She opened up her closet, and pulled out a sturdy rope. She threw the rope onto her bed and sighed.

'Guess I better unlock that front door.'

On her way to the door, she noticed a pen and paper laying on her kitchen counter.

'... there's just one other thing I gotta do first...'

 **Author Notes: Oona really doesn't want to reunite with the others, does she?**

 **Don't worry. She won't be a jerk for much longer.**

 **Those are my exact words.**


	8. We Totally Rock!

**Author Notes: We need some downtime after the last few chapters. Let's calm down with some nice bonding. This one may be a bit long.**

 **Here's a question - have I showed myself to be a big enough nerd of Bubble Guppies yet? Because I'm wondering if that's a good thing or not.**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT - WE TOTALLY ROCK**

Goby didn't know what to say.

'My god Goby, it's been so long! I can't believe how happy I am.'

Gil relaxed on Goby's couch, his head rested against his arms.

'I know. It's been fun.'

'I tried talking to Molly but, it didn't really work.'

'Oh.'

'I've got some really cool stuff to show you. Look.'

Gil opened up his bag, and pulled out a small toy dump truck, with its paint faded and a wheel popped off.

'Remember this?'

Goby stared in awe. He knew that truck just from a glance.

'My old dump truck... you still have it?'

He held the toy in his hands. Something about that plastic material made him think of all his toys of old.

'Of course. You remember when we used that crane to save it from being bulldozed? It may have been all scripted, but it really felt real.'

'I remember... I really enjoyed it.'

He rummaged through the things in his bag.

'I got a lotta things.' He showed off an old library card with his child face on it. 'My library card, the one I had to spy for. I've got a Stylee wig in here, though I'm not really sure why.'

He threw out a box of crayons. 'That's the box of crayons Molly and Deema helped us win in that colour race.'

Next came the pilot wing badge. 'Remember that plane? Oh man, it was awesome.'

A glowing ring and a carrot scout badge sat in his hand. 'Oh my god, the ring from that epic two-parter. And hey. That badge I won for trying carrots at Fruit Camp. I cannot believe that that broccoli on set was actually the first that Deema ever tasted. Real life writes the plot, amiright?'

Goby shrugged.

'Yeah, I guess.'

The blue-haired Guppy put everything away back into his bag.

'I have some other stuff too. I'd have way more, but Deema took most of it. Like 'The Story of Deema' book, Molly's microphone, the Bubble Boy and Guppy Girl costumes...'

Goby stood up, and swam to his bedroom.

'Hey, where are you going?'

He returned, carrying a small plastic container. He placed it on the table, and opened it up.

Gil gasped. 'Your rock collection... you kept it?'

Goby picked up the rock in the middle. It looked as if it was ripped straight from a carpark, and it felt like plastic.

'I know it's fake, but every time I look at this rock... I always like to pretend we have our own piece of the moon.'

'I know right. My dog Poppy wears her mother Bubbles's collar. And she got it from her father Bubble Puppy. It...' He pointed to the rock collection. 'Totally rocks.'

Goby groaned. 'Really?... I guess we do totally rock.'

'Though we be small!'

Goby rolled his eyes, yet smiled. He sighed, and decided it was about time to hand over his dignity.

'When we totally rock.'

'We feel ten feet tall!'

'Yeah we totally rock.'

'Make ya jump up and down!'

'We totally rock!'

At this point, Gil banged invisible drums and Goby played his air guitar.

'Now shake it while we rock this town! Rock, rock, rock. Rock and Roll!'

' _YEEEAAAH_!'

'Rock rock rock. Rock and Roll!'

The boys laughed, their moods finally brightened.

'Oh man Goby, you nailed Deema's YEAH! I swear, she wasn't told to do that. She just did in the recording booth and they kept it.'

'Yeah, and I'm never doing it again.'

'That girl really liked you, you know. I mean, like you like you. Like that time she tried giving you a rose?'

* * *

 _Goby sat in his own corner on the set, like he always did._

 _'Hellooo Gooo-beee!'_

 _He tensed. The crazy-haired girl invaded his little area with a rose in her mouth._

 _'Oh... h-hi, D-Deena...'_

 _'It's Deema. With an M.'_

 _'R-Right. What's with the rose?'_

 _He leaned back as she got her face a bit too close to his._

 _'Oh, it's just a little gift to one of the greatest guys in the worl...' Her breathing jerked. 'In the wo... aaaaaa **CHOOO**!'_

 _Her sneeze left her dazed. When she finally came to, she saw the boy cringing. Her spittle and scattered rose petals covered his face. Fortunately, his mouth was closed._

 _Her face, meanwhile, turned a bright blood red, complementing her yellow hair and making her look almost like fire._

 _'Ew...' Was the only thing Goby could say._

 _'Uh...' Was Deema's similarly simple response._

 _Goby wiped off some of the spittle with his arm. He saw it on his arm and gagged._

 _'Oh my gosh... I am so sorry. That's not at all what I was intending.'_

 _'This is gross, but why are you acting so weird?'_

 _Deema backed away._

 _'L-listen... please don't tell anyone I sneezed on your face. We will never mention this again.'_

* * *

'All I learnt that day was how weird Deema was.'

Gil was in a small laughing fit. 'Ha haaa... that was hilarious. Gross to clean up, but hilarious. I've even got a picture of it. Look!'

Rummaging through his bag one more time, he pulled out a photo album. He opened by to the aforementioned picture.

'See?'

Goby couldn't help but chuckle. Her half-closed eyes and the spit spray from her mouth was oddly hilarious. His face of disgust and shock made it even better.

'What other photos do you have?'

Gil flipped through various pages. The first was of all the Guppies in a barn while popcorn rained from the skies. Deema was eating some of the popcorn herself.

'The popcorn storm, the Shrimptennial Celebration, the epic food fight Deema and I managed to start on set...' He said, stoppimg on a picture of him and Deema chucking every food from pizza to pie to jelly at each other.

'Pizza is impossible to remove from hair.'

Gil chuckled at the photo of a tadpole in a jar. 'Look at that. It's Fernando. Hey, and that awesome time we used a working crane prop to rescue your toy. And... the day we first met...'

* * *

 _'Congrats Mr Davish, you got the role of the male lead!'_

 _'Awesome!'_

 _Gil zoomed onto the set. He must've arrived early, as everything was still being built._

 _The first person he noticed was another Guppy boy, with dark skin and indigo hair. He sat alone against the wall._

 _'Hi there! I'm Gil!' He waved to him._

 _The Guppy stared at him for a few seconds, before waving awkwardly._

 _'What's your name?'_

 _'I'm... I'm Go...'_

 _'You shy?'_

 _'Y-yeah...'_

 _'Go' turned his head away._

 _'That's okay. I used to be really shy until I met this girl named Molly. What do you like?'_

 _'... drawing.'_

 _'I like drawing too! Anything else?'_

 _He pulled a small dump truck toy from his backpack._

 _'I like toy trucks.'_

 _'Really? I love trucks!'_

 _Gil showed off his own toy truck - a bulldozer._

 _'You wanna play trucks?'_

 _'... no thanks.'_

 _'That's fine. We can play together another time when you're feeling up for it. Which role did you audition for?'_

 _'I wanted to play the smart quiet kid, since they didn't talk or emote much, but a kid named Nonny already had the role. So I'm the imaginative kid.'_

 _'I got the male lead!'_

 _'The lead? Wow... I could never do that.'_

* * *

Gil's phone started ringing.

'Hold on. Hello? ... Oh, hi Molly. ... Yes, yes, I was an asshole, I'm so sorry, and I.. what? ... Really? ... I'll be there later today! Can Goby come? ... Yes! Bye.'

He fist-pumped the air.

'Yusss!'

'What did she say?'

'She apologised for overreacting a bit, and wants to meet up again. You can come along too.'

Goby sighed.

'Alright. If she wants to see me again, she really wants to.'

* * *

Nonny glared at the woman who stood in his office. He knew her pink hair, but she hardly seemed to recognise him.

'Hello.'

'Hello Molly.'

He had no clue how to continue the conversation, and waited for her to.

'It's been a while, hasn't it... what's your-?'

'Nonny.'

'Right. Right right. The nerdy one. The one that everyone liked.'

'Yes.'

The fan was not on today, so he had nothing else to focus on.

'So, Nonny, I...'

'Thirty years, Molly.' His tone turned stern.

'What?'

'Thirty years. It's been thirty goddamn years. You never tried to talk to me since our show got cancelled.'

'Yeah, I know. That was kinda shitty.'

'Even when Mr Grouper passed away.'

The name of her favourite _(if fake)_ teacher reignited a small part of her heart.

'Even Oona was at the funeral. She was screwed up before, possibly because of her arm, but that knocked her into the deep end.'

'I know. I'm sorry for never talking.'

'Thank you. And I do not forgive you.'

She couldn't believe his words.

'What?'

'I do not forgive you. Thirty years is a long time to ignore or forget someone's existence.'

'Yeah. I kinda had a feeling...'

'But I do not hate you.'

She looked surprised, then smiled.

'I may never forgive you, but we can always start talking now.'

'I'll take it. Hey, the boys are probably waiting for me at home. You wanna come?'

He glanced out the window. If there was something he did like about his job, it would be his perfect view of the Bubbletucky sunset.

'Yep. You can go now and wait by your car. I'll be finished here soon.'

'Okay... Nonners.'

'Only Deema gets to call me that, remember?'

'Of course. Sorry for forgetting that.'

* * *

Molly entered her house with Nonny following her, to find the boys on her couch watching TV.

Gil waved. 'Hey Molly! The door was unlocked, as usual, so we decided to let ourselves in.'

'What the hell are you watching?'

'Some good old Bubble Guppies. What else?'

Molly groaned. Nonny swam over to the other boys.

'What episode?'

'Sir Nonny the Nice.' Goby answered.

Nonny remembered the scene on TV. His youngest self, looking so dorky with goggles instead of more typical glasses, stood in Deema's medieval-themed shop, playing the video game.

'I totally knew the answers. Sometimes, I felt so stupid having to ask non-existent people simple questions.'

'Oh, we all had that feeling.'

His eyes sparkled at the shield that TV Deema gave his TV self.

'She made me that shield you know...'

He jumped as he noticed that Molly was also sitting on the couch, as far away as she could be.

'God, that dumbass in this episode is especially annoying. How hard is it to say 'The Weather Weasel'?!'

Gil gave her a smirk. 'You secretly like her for bringing us back together. You know it.'

'No. I'm starting to like Deema Swimmer, the _adult_ who brought us together. I'm talking about the stupid _child_ Deema on screen, even if they are pretty much the same person.'

A collective groan was let out at the pun of the day.

'A fruit of armour was not one of better puns we wrote.' Goby said.

Molly saw the four season stack of Bubble Guppies DVD's that rested on the coffee table.

'Do you have all of them, Gilly?'

'Yeah. Which one do you want to watch next? The Beach Ball? Costume Boxing? The Wizard of Oz-Tralia? Guppy Style even? Any of these Molly-focused episodes appealing to you?'

* * *

'Heeey Oooona!'

Deema opened the oddly unlocked door, and swam in. The house was oddly quiet.

'I know. I know. Get the f- out ta my house. I just wanna have a proper talk, girl-to-girl.'

She wandered through the house. Everything seemed like it hadn't been cleaned for a week. The only sounds she heard came from herself.

'Come on, sweetie. I just wanna talk. If you really, really don't want to, I'll never come back ever again.'

She opened the door to her bedroom.

'All I want to do is-'

In the middle of the room, on a rope hanging off the ceiling light...

'OH MY GOD! OONA, **NO!** '


	9. Take Me Away

**Author Notes: Longer chapter than normal. Enjoy. A lot of Deema and Oona.**

 **CHAPTER NINE - TAKE ME AWAY**

 _ **THIRTY-FIVE YEARS AGO**_

 _A guppy, about five years of age, swam into the auditioning room. Her heart soared with excitement._

 _The two judges, a snail and a crab, looked at the papers on their desk._

 _'So, Miss Swimmer...'_

 _'Call me Deema.'_

 _'Yes, Deema. There's only one role-'_

 _She puffed her chest out, placed a fist on her heart and held her other hand up high._

 _'The lead role.'_

 _'Oh, sorry sweetie. It's already been taken.'_

 _Her heart plummeted._

 _'By... by who?' Her voice came out shakey and sullen._

 _'By a girl named Molly Andersfin. There's only one role left.'_

 _The two judges watch the Guppy began to cry like an actress in a melodrama. She fell to the floor, and held her head down._

 _'All of my life, I was destined for this role. DESTINED! But now... Destiny has played her cruel game and stripped me of my-'_

 _'You're hired.'_

 _Deema snapped out of it immediately._

 _'Wait what?'_

 _'The last role we needed was someone to play a zany drama queen kind of character. We see that you'll do it just fine.'_

 _Her heart, once again, soared in an explosion of excitement. She danced around the room as if high on sugar._

 _'Yes! YES! This the greatest day OF MY LIFE! Ohmigosh, when do we start shooting?'_

 _'Not for a little while. In the meantime, why don't you get yourself acquainted with the other young actors?'_

* * *

 _Just outside the room, a woman with long straight yellow hair, blue eyes and an orange spotted tail cried tears of joy._

 _'Amazing! Aspiring! Ambitious! Awesome! Adorable! Admirable! Alluring!' The woman, her name Diane, cried, belting out every word beginning with 'a' she knew._

 _Her husband Daryl, a man with short curly brown hair and a greenish tail, patted her shoulder._

 _'Calm down, Di. No need to overreact.'_

 _'Our darling daughter Deema... an actress!'_

* * *

 _'Hey everyone!'_

 _Deema waved to no one in particular as she entered the room with the other five Guppies, and a food table._

 _She gasped. 'Snacks!'_

 _She dashed over to the table, and began devouring all the cookies laid out._

 _'Heh. Look at that. A new one.' A girl said._

 _'Woah! Look at that hair. Could probably get better table manners though.' A boy added._

 _She turned to the voices to see two other Guppies her age standing by the table. The pink-haired girl sipped from a can of soda, and the blue-haired boy had his own cookie._

 _'Hi! I'm Deema!'_

 _The girl scoffed. 'Deema? I've met people with weird names, but that one takes the cake. And that hair... wow!'_

 _The boy elbowed her arm._

 _'Hey! What the -?'_

 _'Molly! Don't act like that in front of strangers.'_

 _Deema just laughed._

 _'I know, right? My mom tells me I was gonna be named 'Deena', but she misspelt a message sent to her friend, and she kept it. Isn't that funny?'_

 _The girl rolled her eyes and giggled. 'Okay then. I'm Molly.'_

 _'And I'm Gil.'_

 _Deema waved with the dumbest smile on her face._

 _'Hi Molly! Hi Gil! Hey, where are the others?'_

 _Gil pointed to the other end of the rather large room._

 _'Somewhere over there. One of them's really shy, though. I tried talking to him, but he didn't seem to want to talk.'_

 _'Shy? The shy ones are always the cutest!'_

 _Deema swam around for a little while, until finding them sitting in the couch area. She felt giddy at the sight of three new people._

 _A ginger boy wearing goggles read a book about dinosaurs, staring intently at it. Another boy, with purple hair, sat in the corner to himself._

 _'Hi! I'm Oona. I love your hair!'_

 _The voice came from the girl sitting next to the ginger boy. Deema's heart nearly died from the sheer amount of sugary cuteness packed into the one Guppy - her small brown eyes, lavender hair in pigtails, her pink tail that went up to her arms..._

 _'AWWW! You're a-DORE-rable!'_

 _Oona giggled, making Deema's heart explode a second time._

 _'I get told that a lot.'_

 _The strange girl stood with her face just a bit too close._

 _'Can I pet you?'_

 _'... sure!'_

 _Deema got great enjoyment out of stroking her soft purple hair, and the sweetie seemed to love it._

 _The ginger boy watched them in shock and confusion._

 _'Doesn't that strike you as... a little bit creepy?'_

 _He jumped and hid his face behind his book as the girl's head turned towards him._

 _'Please don't pat me.'_

 _'I won't if you don't want me to.'_

 _The boy revealed his face._

 _'Ooh. Nice goggles! Can I wear them?'_

 _'I don't see very well without them.'_

 _'Oh. They look cute... oh my gosh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Deema!'_

 _The ginger boy smiled for a second._

 _'I'm Nonny. Is that your hair?'_

 _'Yep! It's like a stack of golden cinnamon rolls!'_

 _Oona motioned to the boy in the corner. 'And that's Goby. He's a bit shy...'_

 _Deema stopped stroking her hair and waved at Goby._

 _'Hi Goby!'_

 _He turned his head, silently waved, and continued his work._

 _'You really meant it.'_

 _He stood up from his corner, and walked towards them, carrying something behind his back._

 _'... h-hello Deema.'_

 _She felt something odd looking at this boy. Something about his innocent face and shy demeanour..._

 _'Hey Goby.'_

 _'S-so Oona, I... I made you this.'_

 _From behind his back, he revealed a woollen purple star._

 _'It... it clips onto your head.'_

 _Goby clipped it into her hair, while she smiled wider than she ever did._

 _'Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!'_

 _She jumped from the couch and embraced him. He turned stiff from the sudden contact._

 _'Uh, you're welcome.'_

 _'I'll wear it forever! I hope they let me wear it while filming. I love it!'_

 _While the two hugged, Deema sat next Nonny. She gave him a big smile, and he returned a quizzical look._

 _'So ya like reading?'_

 _He nodded._

 _'I really like reading about dinosaurs and fossils.'_

 _'Foss-sils?'_

 _'Dinosaurs may have died millions of years ago, but their bones may be reserved by rock or amber. Archeologists dig them up, and rearrange them into the shape they think after studying the bones.'_

 _She zoned out at the word 'millions'._

 _'No offence, but I have no idea what you just said.'_

 _'I hear that a lot.'_

 _'You're a smart one, aren't ya Nonners?'_

 _'Nonners?'_

 _'Yeah, Nonners. It's a nickname I just came up with.'_

 _He smiled and chuckled._

 _'Thanks Deems...'_

 ** _SICK DAY_**

 _Eight-year-old Deema felt absolutely awful. Her head was hazy and ached. Her eyes were tired. Her nose was red and stuffy. Her throat hurt._

 _She slowly sipped her orange juice, and threw away her hundredth tissue away. She lay in bed, watching Adventure Time._

 _The sight of her best friend opening the door and swimming in with some canned chicken soup made her smile._

 _'Hi Oona...'_

 _'Hi Deema!'_

 _Oona placed the chicken soup on the tray that rested on Deema's lap._

 _'Banks... chiben soup is gread...'_

 _'Eat it up. It'll make you feel better.'_

 _She could hardly taste the flavour, but what she could taste was the best she ever tasted, with its herbs added to enhance the stovk flavour._

 _'You know... you didn'd habe do helb me...'_

 _'I wanted to.' She placed her hand of Deema's forehead. 'Bit of a fever... I always want to help you. That's not ever gonna change.'_

 _The curly-haired girl struggled to giggle before coughing._

 _'You really are my besd briend in da... da...'_

 _Seeing her breathing jerk, Oona knew what was going to happen, and picked up a pillow and shielded her face with it._

 _'Ah... ahhh...!'_

 _She tried to hold her breath to stop it, but failed miserably._

 _'Ahhh...!'_

 _The irritating sensation seemed to stop. She sighed in relief._

 _'I dink I'm good.'_

 _Oona, not wanting to take any chances, kept the pillow up._

 _'Aaaaaaa **CHOOOOOO**!'_

 _The sound made the both of them jump, while no attempt had been made to cover her mouth._

 _'... my droad hurds now...'_

 _Oona giggled. 'Don't you remember the song? When you sneeze you gotta cover your mouth, with a tissue or your germ cell so come on! Wa-!'_

 _'Don't mock me...'_

 _'Oh, sorry. You know I'd never be mean to you.'_

 _She noticed the episode playing on the TV. She vaguely recognised the scene of Finn in a branch cage surrounded by angry forest animals, but not the episode._

 _'What episode is this?'_

 _'Storydelling. Dat's da episode where Finn goes oud to find Jape a good story so he feels bedder. Huh. How fidding...'_

 _'Do you want me to tell you a story?'_

 _Deema gave her the eyes of a lost puppy begging for food._

 _'Yes please.'_

 _'Okay! Can we watch some BMO episodes next? Like the episode she sang that friendship song?'_

 _'Oh, I love BMO! ... dough I dink I like Marceline or LSP more...'_

 _'Once upon time... there was a princess named Deema. Her best friend was a cat named Oona...'_

 _Oona found herself unable to continue, as Deema had immediately fallen asleep. With her red face, runny nose, and mouth wide open and possibly drooling, it wasn't exactly most people's idea of cute. But to Oona... she had never seen anything cuter._

 _'I'll tell you the rest when you awake up, okay?'_

 ** _HIGHSCHOOL_**

 _Nonny sat, as he always did, by himself, locked away from all the other insane highschoolers he learned to hate._

 _Even if he was happy he had teachers who could actually teach him now, the teenagers, crowded hallways, loud noises, and confusing schedules made him hate school._

 _After the show did so much to make him like it._

 _'Arrrgh!' He heard Deema scream in pain._

 _She sat with Goby on a bench a fair distance from where Nonny sat._

 _'What's wrong?' Goby asked with less concern, more annoyance._

 _'It'ssh thhhess shtupid bray-sshhes!'_

 _Nonny read on his phone, indulging himself with the dinosaur facts._

 _'Come on Pigtails. Fight back.'_

 _He knew that voice. That voice belonged to the school bully Spectria. He looked up from his phone to see Spectria and her two friends surrounding Oona, who they forced against the wall._

 _'I... I don't wanna.'_

 _Nonny forced himself to look away, and pretend it wasn't happening. He remembered the pain in his chest well, and knew he could do nothing._

 _'Don't be a wuss. Or I'll be forced to tear up that wittle star that dickhead gave you.'_

 _'Just take it! I don't give a shit about it anymore anyway.'_

 _He couldn't believe those words. He could've sworn she was adoring it the day before. Which one was the lie?_

 _He noticed that Goby heard the words. He turned away, but hurt was strong in his eyes._

 _Deema stood up from the bench, and quickly made her way to the bullies._

 _'Hey! Leave my bessh friend alone!'_

 _Spectria scoffed._

 _'Lookie here gals. The cinnamon roll chick thinks she can defend her pathetic little friend.'_

 _'Oona isss not pathetic!'_

 _'Shut up Metalmouth.' Oona spat. 'You're dead to me.'_

 _Deema was on the verge of tears._

 _'I don't care about her anymore. Do what you want.'_

 _The trio, grins of death on their faces, turned around and headed for Deema._

 _'Uh oh...'_

 _Nonny hid his face deep in his book. The punches flew. The sound of fists hitting made him cringe._

 _'Hey! ... ow! Shtop it! Ah! ... ... ow...'_

 _He peeked at the fight. Spectria punched her in the eye. Tears fell down his face._

 _Oona stood and watched. She turned her head, and swam away. Not once did she look back on the person who saved her._

 _Goby had disappeared, and returned with the principal._

 _'That ungrateful bitch...' Molly applied an icepack to Deema's black eye. 'You help her out, and she doesn't even thank you. Piece of shit.'_

 _Deema cringed as Molly rubbed the disinfectant into her many cuts. Her aunt still at work, Molly offered to help with the injuries and come to her house._

 _'Don't sshay that about Oona. Shhhe's still really schweet, I just know it.'_

 _'You shitting me? You think sweet little Oona would just leave you to get beaten up? You really are a dumbass.'_

 _Molly took a break from tending to her 'friend's injuries, and gulped down a can of beer._

 _'Face facts Metal Head. She doesn't like you anymore. High school has broken her. Stop trying to reconnect. That bitch ain't coming back.'_

 _Before the conversation could continue, Gil burst through the front door, panting and turning red._

 _'Gilly? What the hell are you doing here?'_

 _'It's... it's Oona.'_

 _'Oona? **AHHH**!' Deema shrieked as Molly dropped far too much disinfectant into her open wound in shock._

 _'What the hell has she done now?'_

 _Gil breathed heavily for a few more seconds as his breath returned to him._

 _'She got into a car crash.'_

 _' **WHAT?!** ' The girls screamed at the same time._

 _'Oh my god... is sshhe okay?! Tell me my little star is sshafe!'_

 _'She's still alive, and from what I saw, not gonna die.'_

 _*THUD*_

 _Deema fell to the floor as she fainted from the slam of relief._

 _'But... she didn't get out in one piece.'_

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'She lost her arm.'_

 _Molly couldn't find any meaningful words to say._

 _'I guess that's what she gets. The little c-'_

 _'Molly...! What do we tell Blondie when she finally comes to?'_

 _'Let her find it out on her own.'_

 _Goby waited just outside the hospital. His hands turned sweaty from the stress. His heart refused to slow down._

 _'Hey...' The disgruntled voice spoke to him._

 _'Oona! Oh thank god you're...'_

 _His mouth fell agape. He couldn't speak at the sight. Her short-sleeved shirt covered the wound, but her right arm was long gone. So was her purple star._

 _'Don't rub it in, dickhead.'_

 _'I'm so sorry... I can't imagine how awful it must feel...'_

 _She shoved him into the wall easily despite only having one arm._

 _'Don't bother with the sympathies. You think you can do something to make it all better, but you can't. The nerd can't. Pinkie can't. The coward can't. The dumbass can not.'_

 _'I know we can't get your arm back, but maybe we can make you feel better.'_

 _She dropped him to the ground._

 _'Too late.'_

 ** _GOODBYE MR GROUPER_**

 _Molly lay back in her couch and sighed. Her phone rested in her hand. Gil had sent her the news._

 _'Oh god...'_

 _Twenty-year-old Mia stood behind her._

 _'Are you going?'_

 _Molly stared at the wall, her mind seemingly blank but rushing with incoherent thoughts._

 _She rested her head in her arms, and cried._

 _'Not Mr Grouper... anyone but him...'_

 _Mia patted her on the back before retreating to her room to drug the sadness away._

 _Gil couldn't remain strong. He felt the tears and made no attempt to stop them._

 _Nonny stood up at front, unable to take his eyes off the coffin._

 _'Mr Grouper may not have been my real teacher... but he felt like he was. He was always an amazing person behind the set. He was the best teacher I ever had.'_

 _He didn't say anymore. He sat back down in his seat, and broke down._

 _Deema, sitting next to him, put her arm on his shoulder._

 _'Let it out Nonners... it's hard for all of us.'_

 _He embraced her as his emotions poured out._

 _'Why aren't you crying?'_

 _'I'm trying to remain strong. I wanna explode into tears right down, but one of us has to stay strong. Gotta tell ya, holding in your emotions is a living hell. As soon as I get home, I'm turning my house into a salty swimming pool.'_

 _He had to appreciate her attempt at lightening the mood._

 _'Molly didn't come...'_

 _'Yeah... I doubt she cares about Grouper anymore.'_

 _He felt comfort in hugging her._

 _'I don't know what to do...'_

 _'I'll stay with you until you feel better, alright?'_

 _'Thank you...'_

 _Goby sat at the back, trying to hold back his tears. He tried to pretend none of it was happening._

 _He noticed Oona, sitting a few seats away from him. She wasn't crying, but looked ready to. She stood up from her seat, and swam away._

 _'Oona?'_

 _She stopped and clenched her fist._

 _'I don't know why I came.'_

 _'You do. The same reason the rest of us are here.'_

 _She left, not daring to look him in the eye. She scratched the back of her neck like a tiger digging its claws into prey._

 _Gil swam to the front, and gulped his emotions down._

 _'We all know he was just an actor, but he was such an awesome person. Me and my friends loved him not only as a teacher, but as a person...'_

 _Deema followed a teary-eyed Nonny into his house. She patted him on the shoulder._

 _'I still can't believe it... he's gone...'_

 _'Death is always hard to cope with. I know it too well. I lost Momma a while back...'_

 _He settled on the couch. She ran her hand through his scruffy orange hair._

 _'Listen, if you makes you feel better... does me patting you feel nice?'_

 _'... a little.'_

 _He savoured the odd relief of her stroking._

 _'Thanks... I needed this.'_

 _'I know it's a bad time, but I've been meaning to ask you...'_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Nonny burst through Molly's door, his face red and sweaty and breathing heavy.

Molly, Gil and Goby sat on the couch, previously watching the times of old, now looking over at the exhausted boy.

'Oh my god...'

Molly launched off her seat and dashed over to him. She lifted him off the floor.

'What the hell is going on?'

Her eyes widened at the sight of him crying.

'It's... it was Oona.'

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

'Alright. What'd she call you now?'

'Deema found her... she's... she's...'

She had a strong urge to drop him.

'Can you just tell me alre-?'

'She's committed suicide.'

The room was swallowed by silence. She found herself holding him tighter.

'... what? No. That can't be true.'

He cried into her chest, unable to say anything else.

Gil couldn't comprehend the words. His mind was blank. He stared up at the ceiling, as if forcing the thought out of his mind.

Goby was gone, running into Mia's old room. He collapsed on the bed, closed his eyes, and thought of the happy times.

Molly could feel an old yearning to comfort the crying ginger.

'Are... are you that Deema didn't just see it wrong? Surely Oona wouldn't-'

'I saw her. She was dead.'


End file.
